Legends Are Based In Reality
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: What if the story of the Hash-Slinging Slasher was real?. How did this grizzly legend start and just who was he before he became who he was.


A/n: This is based off the episode Graveyard Shift, and answers the question...what if the story was real?!.

Enjoy!

 **Bikini Bottom-5 Years ago**

CRASH!

"Gosh Darn It Phillip!"

The angry yell of Mr Krabs rang out loudly throughout the Krusty Krab as he glared at one of his employees. Said employee was picking himself off the ground, all the while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. With the shattered remains of several plates and glasses on the ground, it was pretty evident to see the cause of Mr Krabs' rage.

The employee's name was Phillip Glass and he had recently been hired at the Krusty Krab as a Fry Cook, the only problem was that he was very, very clumsy. And often ended destroying plates, glasses and whatever else he had been holding at the time. He was a thin boy with dark brown hair and pale green eyes, he wore a simple pair of black pants with a red shirt.

Naturally of course he had the Krusty Krab hat on his head.

"That's the fifth time this week and if it happens again YOUR FIRED!" shouted Mr Krabs before slamming the door to his office shut, making the restaurant rumble slightly. Phillip sighed at the all too common reprimand from his boss, and went to get the broom and a dustpan. "Have a nice trip?" said his fellow employee Squidward Tentacles as he laughed at Phillips misery as he so often did.

Phillip just ignored the cashier and went about cleaning up his mess, just another day at the Krusty Krab.

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

Phillip was back in the kitchen cutting up a large pile of Krabby meat, which he would divide later into separate Krabby Patties...when it happened. A loud crash was heard from the front of the restaurant, which startled Phillip so much his hand that was holding the knife..jerked.

"AAAAH!" screamed Phillip as he clutched the bloody stump of what was once his left hand, but despite the excruciating pain Phillip tied a wash cloth from the nearby sink around the wound to slow the bleeding. He then ran as fast as he could, trying to get to the hospital in time. But in his hurry to get medical attention Phillip forgot to look both ways before crossing the street, and only had time to turn his head and see bright headlights before he knew no more.

The funeral was a couple of days later and it wasn't attended by a lot of people, mainly because outside of work Phillip rarely interacted with anyone. The few people who did show up were either family members or well wishers wanting to pay their respects, and Mr Krabs was in attendance as well.

After the priest gave a tearful eulogy he invited people to come to the podium and say a few words, and after Phillips broke down crying about her baby boy, Mr Krabs approached the podium.

He looked very solemn as he stood there, and was silent for a few brief moments. "There is really only one thing I can say about Phillip Glass, here Mr Krabs took a deep breath, "YOU'RE FIRED!" said Mr Krabs shouting the last bit. This caused Phillips family to glare daggers at him, but he left the cemetery shortly after saying his peace.

Later the next Tuesday night a thick fog appeared in front of the Krusty Krab, out of the fog a bus briefly appeared and vanished soon after. Only to reveal a shadowy figure standing on the other side of the road, which they walked across without looking both ways. Soon they reached the front door and raising their left hand tapped on the glass, as a glint could be seen emanating from that hand.

Soon they pushed open the door and walked inside the restaurant, making a beeline for the kitchen. The restaurant was dark as it was well past closing time, pushing open the kitchen's door the figure walked to the back where a rack holding various spatulas. They grabbed a spatula that looked like it was about to fall apart, with how rusted the metal was.

Two glowing red orbs appeared out of thin air, and their owner smiled a most sinister smile.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Mr Krabs walked into the Krusty Krab on Wednesday, to find the entire restaurant was completely trashed. Naturally he called the police to apprehend the culprit which he assumed was his business rival Plankton, but it turned out that Plankton's alibi for Tuesday night was solid.

And so the cops left with no suspects and no clues to identify the culprit, but after the same thing happened every Tuesday night a couple weeks in a row they were left no option except to station a couple of policemen in the Krusty Krab Tuesday night in a attempt to catch the culprit.

And that is when strange things began to happen.

First the Phone rang, but there was nobody on the other end of the line.

Next, the lights which they had turned on began to flicker on and then off repeatable without either of them touching the switch.

Finally fog rolled in the front of the Krusty Krab and a bus appeared dropping somebody off...somebody who had two glowing red eyes...

Wednesday Kr Krabs and the police entered the restaurant to find that once again it had been trashed, only this time the two police officers were found slashed to pieces.

And from that day on nobody stayed in the Krusty Krab after dark on Tuesday nights, and after awhile it stopped being destroyed. And so the Legend of The Hash-Slinging Slasher was born.

A/N: well what did you guys think?. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts on it, also don't forget to check out my Youtube channel(Link on my Profile) where I post various Let's Plays.


End file.
